


How Not to Cause a Scene

by haiwindy (flapjacku)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LMAO, One Shot, i say that but only like half the fic takes place at the market, ironic title lol, marketplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flapjacku/pseuds/haiwindy
Summary: What happens when a trip to the marketplace doesn't quite go as planned?





	How Not to Cause a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from my friend  
> I haven't written a fanfic in 3 years so this is probably gonna be sloppy. ;^)

“But whyever not?” Christine complained, her tone reminded Erik of a child whose toys had been taken away.

“Because I am particularly into my book today and do not want to interrupt the flow of the story.” Came his ever patient reply. 

“Nonsense! You’re not even reading the words, only blankly gazing at the pages.” 

“That is not true, I’ll have you know it is _quite_ riveting.” 

“Yeah? Well what was the last paragraph about?” Christine placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head. 

“Well… Ah… It was…” Erik fiddled with the book’s ribbon. 

Christine shook her head, “Exactly my point.” She crossed the space between them and sat down on the couch. “So tell me again why we can’t go to the market?” 

Erik opened his mouth to respond, but then sighed in defeat, “Very well my dear,” He placed the ribbon between the pages and closed the book, “I should’ve known I wasn’t going to win” He muttered under his breath. 

Christine let that one slide as she kissed his cheek and jumped up excitedly from the couch, “I shall get the basket ready then.” She practically skipped to the table situated in the small kitchen, where the woven basket sat. 

Christine turned, basket in hand, in time to see Erik putting his mask on. Her smile faltered slightly. “Darling, must you wear it?” She hated when he wore it, and rarely permitted him to wear it in the comfort of their own home (really _his_ home). 

_You don’t need it._ She had told him one day after they had starting courting. _I for one, want to see the face of my lovely partner without some dreary mask getting in the way._

His response had been a blush and a string of incoherent mutterings. _You’ll be the death of me,_ was one of her personal favourites. 

Christine walked up to him and placed the basket on the floor. She reached up to the mask, but Erik’s hands stopped her. “My love, maybe in our home it is alright, but out there? No. I think it best if I leave it on, it would only attract unwanted attention for you.” 

Christine bit her lip. _Of course_. He was only concerned about _her_ image. What people would think to see _such_ a creature walking arm-in-arm with her. Christine sighed, “If that is what you wish.” She picked up the basket once more, and with her free hand grabbed Erik’s. 

She led him to the gondola, but Erik (ever the gentleman) climbed in before her and helped her get in. Christine smiled in response and released his hand so she could take a seat. 

By the time they had rowed across the lake, ascended the spiralling staircase and traversed the multitude of corridors, the sun was already directly overhead. Christine smiled, it had felt like ages since she had felt the sun on her (really it had only been a day, but being in Erik’s dank underground home all the time messed up her perception of time). “Now then, off to the marketplace?” She turned behind her to see Erik hesitating at the doorway. 

Christine raised her eyebrow, and grabbing his hand once again, she gently led him away from the Opera’s side entrance and into the street. 

She let go of his hand and instead linked her arm with his, like a proper courting couple. Christine grinned as they walked down the street, but Erik only shifted his eyes nervously as he saw people eyeing him (and in particular his mask) warily. 

“I knew I should not have let you convince me to come along.” He muttered darkly under his breath as they arrived at the hubbub that was the marketplace. 

Christine squeezed his arm in response and inspected some apples on a nearby display. Whilst she was picking out which fruits she wanted, Erik overhead a furious whisper to his right. 

“…. Masked man.… Suspicious... stealing fruit… poor mademoiselle... against her will do you think?” He only picked up bits and pieces of the conversation, but that was enough. _Against her will?_ He started shaking slightly, He knew it _he knew it_. He shouldn’t have come. 

Erik started backing up, his arms untangling from Christine’s, but was stopped when Christine pulled him towards her. She must have heard it too as, in front of everybody on the street, proudly turned to him and planted her lips on his own. Shocked gasps of outrage followed immediately. 

“Absurd!” 

“In _public?_ Good lord!” 

“What an outrageous display! What’s next? Women showing their _ankles_ in public?” 

The not-so-silent whispers continued on as Christine pulled away from Erik, smiling at him lovingly. 

The crowd were more surprised (shocked, actually) that she had shown such clear affection in public, than of the mysterious masked man in her company. _Perfect_ Christine thought and grinned. She continued her walk at a casual pace, making eye contact with some of the crowd which had stopped to stare at her outrageous display of public affection. 

Erik stared incredulously at Christine, she had done that for him, he was sure of it, as no one seemed to pay him any attention anymore. Everyone’s eyes were on Christine. 

Christine started inspecting the fruit of another stall as if nothing happened, even _humming happily._ She once again linked her arm around Erik’s and, after paying, placed the fruit into her basket. 

_Erik you know that scene that you were so afraid of causing?_ Christine thought, smirking, _well it happened anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request a prompt on my [tumblr](http://www.flapjacku.tumblr.com) :O


End file.
